Whistles have been known in the art for a long time, and have many varied uses, including use at sporting events, or for signaling or emergency uses. The simplest whistles have a single chamber and either use a pea or are pealess, but emit a single tone.
Over time, various improvements have been suggested to the basic design of whistles. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,709,651, a whistle is disclosed that uses two different chambers formed within a single body having a single mouthpiece. The chambers are of different dimensions, so that each chamber generates a different sound.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,821,670, it is suggested that a whistle with improved volume and audibility can be obtained by using at least two elements disposed side-by-side to one another in a pealess whistle. However, as is noted in this patent, the whistle uses a “relatively complex structure” that is manufactured by using a three-part plastic molding. (See Col. 4, line 56 through column 5, line 42.)
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,251,569, a multiple tone whistle is disclosed which has an object of its invention to provide a new and improved multiple tone whistle that lends itself to easy manufacturing techniques. This patent discloses a whistle with two different whistle chambers that can be altered to change pitch.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,546,887, an emergency whistle is disclosed that uses two side-by-side chambers, with peas, to create two different pitches, one high, one low.
Thus, while whistles have been known in the art for a long time, there is a constant need for improvement, especially when whistles are used in emergency situations. In fact, when whistles are used in emergency situations, their performance can be a matter of life and death. Accordingly, the present invention seeks to add to the existing art by disclosing an improved hybrid whistle, which utilizes some of the best features and advantages of both pea and pealess whistle technology, in a single whistle that can be manufactured at a reasonable cost, while still providing a reliable whistle for emergency use situations in which multiple pitches and the quality of sound produced can have serious consequences.